


A Purr-fect Meeting

by buzzbuzz34



Series: Sasha Week 2021 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood, sasha week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Sasha befriends a lion gargoyle on top of the al-Tahan estate.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Gargoyles
Series: Sasha Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sasha Week 2021





	A Purr-fect Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Sasha Week 2021! Today's prompt was gargoyles, and I just think that Sasha deserves a cat.

The sandstorms finally let up enough overnight that Sasha could open the window to her room in the al-Tahan estate and climb up onto the roof. It’s not as if she was sleeping anyway; between the nightmares about Barrett finding her and whatever undead monstrosity she might become, it wasn’t easy to get any rest. And besides, the sheets in that guest room probably cost more money than she’d ever seen and she did not want to be responsible for purchasing replacements if her scars bled all over them.

And if she was going to get any rest at all, it would be on the roof. That was always where she felt the safest.

Sasha crawled up onto the roof and was met by an angry hiss. There sat a small lion statue, about the size of her torso, that stood as rapidly as a gargoyle was able in order to warn her off.

“I don’t want to bother you, mate,” she said, hanging onto the edge of the roof and peeking over the top. “Wait, do you speak English?”

Still snarling, it replied, “Some.”

“Okay, well, I just want to sit for a bit. I won’t talk to you or anything.”

With another hiss, the lion backed off slightly, though it kept its eyes on Sasha as she hauled herself up onto the roof. It sat toward her, watching her even as she perched at the edge and let her feet dangle into the space below.

She knew it was staring at her, but she didn’t much care. Mauled by a lion gargoyle seemed a better end than turning into a lich. A more entertaining story, at least.

The roof itself was still coated in sand from the storms. As Sasha sat in silence, looking up at the stars and the faint glimmer of the rising sun on the horizon, she heard a faint scratching noise, like stone on stone.

She looked around immediately, reaching for a dagger, but there was no threat, only the gargoyle attempting to shake off all of the sand that coated it. It glared at her when it caught her gaze.

“You want a hand?” She asked.

“No.”

“Alright, fair enough.”

Sasha went back to drawing small, random designs in the sand around where she sat, and the lion continued its ineffectual cleaning routine. It tried to clean itself like a cat would, however it lacked the mobility or anatomy to achieve much success, and the scratching continued.

After a while, a different kind of scraping occurred, and Sasha turned to see the gargoyle hesitantly making its way toward her. She allowed it to speak first.

“Please help.”

“Yeah, no worries, mate.”

Sasha began to gently brush the sand from the gargoyle. It quivered ever so slightly when she attempted to clean out some of the deeper creases, but stayed still enough for her to complete the task.

“There you go,” she said once she’d removed as much sand as possible.

“Thank you,” it replied. Though its voice was rough, it seemed as appreciative as a stone could manage.

Sasha gave it a nod, then looked back out at the burgeoning sunrise. A moment later, she felt a heavy weight press against her leg, and she looked down to see the lion gargoyle curled up in a ball and sat right next to her, practically half on top of her thigh.

There were plenty of cats in Other London, so Sasha knew how to carefully pet down the back of the lion one time, then wait for a response. When the gargoyle let out a contented sigh, she pet it again, eventually tempting fate with a scratch under the chin.

Sooner or later, she would have to climb back into the house and deal with the whole Apophis thing. For now, she would sit with a purring cat at her side, and whatever remained of her life didn’t seem quite so bleak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Check out @sashaweek on tumblr for more good Sasha content!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com


End file.
